


Long distance dreams

by roguemutual



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Finger Sucking, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Fingering, both garrett and fenris are trans, dont leave dumb comments about how that doesn't fit ur headcanon of them pls lmao, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — distance is shit, i want your nails scratching my back so roughly as I make you feel like the God's are touching you, screaming my name.long distance sucked, but fenris and garrett made it work. but, when fenris has a dream that he can’t get out of his head, that’s when the distance sucks the most.





	

_Fenris sucked on Garrett’s clit gently, almost in a nervous matter. Then, started to kiss and lick his vulva. This was the first time he had done this, every other time Garrett hadn’t allowed him to give him oral due to self confidence issues. Clearly, a mistake. “A-Ahhh… Ah fuck.. F-Fenris…” Fenris got off to the moans of Hawke, he trailed his hand down and into his boxers, tracing a finger on his vulva, almost tempted to push a finger into his heat._

_He was very wet, the sound of Hawke’s moans, sucking him, it brought Fenris to the edge. “Fen…- F-fuck.. come here, love…” Fenris obliged and crawled up Garrett’s taller and bigger body, eventually coming face to face with him. “You… have given me the best orgasm of my life…” Fenris chuckled almost nervously. “I… am glad I could satisfy your desires.” Garrett shook his head._

_He spoke between his pants. “Nah, I haven’t had you underneath me quivering with pleasure, if I can have that then my desires will be sated…” He could feel Garrett’s pale hand travel up his back, the only thing separating his hand from Fenris’s bare skin was the thin black shirt he had on. “And I’m gonna make sure I do that… I’ll have you whimpering under me and begging me for more and just as you’re on the edge, ready to cum I’m going to bring my lips off and whisper things in your ear that could make you cum alone. Maybe I’ll add two of my fingers in, how about that, sweetheart?” His whispers made chills go down Fenris’s spine, he shivered against the bigger man. “F-Fuck…” Was all he could manage to get out._

_Garrett smiled smugly. “But first… We should get this shirt off-“_

_“Please… This shirt was the one from your mother two Christmases ago, I don’t want stuff getting all over it.” Garrett laughed. “Do ya’ also want your binder off or no?” Fenris hesitated for a moment, but nodded in consent. Garrett however, had chosen to keep his on. Fenris respected that choice._

_After awkward shuffling and throwing more clothes off, Fenris was finally naked in front of Garrett and he glanced hungrily at him. Hawke lowered himself and started to press soft kisses to the brown body covered in white and light blue tattoos, his tongue traced one of the tattoos on Fenris’s chest. His back arched a little bit, aching for more. “Don’t tease, amatus…”_

_Hawke’s fingers trailed down Fenris’s stomach, danced on his hipbone and teasingly swept across Fenris’s vulva, which earned a shiver from Fenris. Garrett rubbed Fenris’s vulva with his long middle finger, feeling how wet he was. “Fuck… You’re so wet.. and we hardly have even started.” Fenris moaned softly, lifting his hips up and down slowly as he slightly fucked himself with Hawke’s finger. Hawke watched in arousal at his boyfriend._

_Fenris’s head was tipped back, biting his bottom lip, eyes clenched shut. His hips moving, desperate for Hawke to do more. Sweat dripped down his forehead, glistening his skin. “Have I ever told you how sexy you are like this? When you’re desperate for me to do anything to you?”_

_“H-Hawke…” The whine was enough for Garrett to bring his fingers up to Fenris’s mouth, leaving his anticipated area abandoned, which Fenris gave a protesting whine. “Hawke… Hawke please.. I need- Need…”_

_“I want my fingers in you too, love. Maybe my mouth on you too, but I need you to do something for me.” Fenris looked at him with his forest green eyes that were full of arousal. “W-what…?” Hawke’s fingers trailed up and Hawke pressed two against Fenris’s plump lips. “Would you open your mouth for me, love?” Fenris immediately obeyed and opened his lips just wide enough for Hawke’s fingers to slip in. His eyes shut and he gently sucked on the fingers, darting his tongue between them. Garrett started to slowly thrust the fingers in and out of Fenris’s mouth, softly biting his bottom lip as he watched Fenris suck on them. “You look so good when you do that, Fen… Fuck I could watch you to do this for hours.”_

_As Hawke withdrew his fingers from Fenris’s mouth, Fenris looked at him with a pleading expression. “A-Another time… But now please—please… please-“_

_“I’m gonna make you feel so fuckin’ good, Fen. You won’t be able to get yourself off without at least hearing my voice…” His finger teased Fenris’s heat, before finally slipping his finger in. “Without hearing me tell you how fucking handsome you are…” His mouth was dangerously close to Fenris’s ear, Fenris wanted it closer._

_“G-Garrett…”_

_“Want me to keep going? Want me to tell you how fucking perfect you are?” He nipped at Fenris’s earlobe. “Or how about how I’m so in love with you? Or how every little thing you do makes me go fucking crazy?” Fenris whimpered. “I… I.. Hawke….” The moan went straight to Garrett’s heat. “Hah… You got me soaked, love. Cause that’s what you do to me-“_

**_BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Fenris groaned out loud, rolling over and picked up his phone, the light making him clench his eyes shut cause of the brightness. After a few seconds, he clicked ‘end’ on the alarm and looked at the time. “Did I really fucking set my alarm for 3 in the morning…?” Fenris groaned, unimpressed with himself. Instead of trying to go back to bed, the dream kept repeating in his bed of him and Garrett having mind blowing sex.

The two hadn’t gone that far, at all. Since distance was a huge factor, (yeah living in two different countries was kind of hard on both of them,) they just never got the chance. Neither complained, until now with that dream.

Fenris went to his messages, clicking on Garrett’s name and started to type a message.

**_Hawke, you awake?_ **

He awaited a response, placing his phone down and staring at the ceiling. Five minutes later, he got a reply.

**Lmao yeah**

Fenris chuckled. It wasn’t uncommon for Hawke to be up this late, he was always up doing something. Always promising Fenris he’d go to bed earlier so he wouldn’t be exhausted in his classes the next day, but always broke that promise.

**Fenris: You should be sleeping.**

**Hawke: by that lawful shouldn’t you be too??**

**Hawke: *logic, lmao autocorrect**

**Fenris: … Right**

**Hawke: lol anyway, why are you up this late grumpy???**

Fenris’s fingers hesitated, tapping the screen, but eventually decided to type his message anyway.

**Hawke: hellooooo??? You dead???**

**Fenris: No, hawke. I had some sort of dream and it woke me and it seems I cannot get back to sleep.**

**Hawke: what was the dream? Was it a nightmare??? Do I gotta fight dream danarius**

The tired boy grinned, laughing at Hawke’s text. Danarius was Fenris’s stepdad, he and his mom had gotten divorced 2 years ago when she had learnt that for years Danarius was hurting Fenris. He confided in Garrett in what had happened and he just sat there and accepted what happened, told Fenris he was strong and had been here for the healing process.

**Fenris: No, garrett, all is well. It was a.,,,, I guess what you call a “wet dream”**

**Hawke: yoOOOO SHIT so which one of ur favs was it cause I gotta compete ://**

**Fenris: Garrett,,,, no,, it was about us….**

Minutes passed and it was filled with some awkwardness, funniness and even arousal. Fenris explained to Garrett what had happened in his dream. How Garrett whispered these filthy, sweet nothings while touching the most intimate parts of him, how he sucked Garrett off. Garrett would be lying if he hadn’t been jacking off as Fenris told him details of his dream.

**Things eventually escalated to another.**

**Hawke: would u slap me through the phone if I asked u to like,, send me a pic of u rn**

**Fenris: you wish to see me that badly?**

**Hawke: no shit, I always wanna see you.**

Fenris grinned slightly, covering his mouth as if he was being watched by people. He turned his lamp on and opened up the camera app on his phone. He ran his fingers through his hair a little bit, to mess it up. He adjusted his black boxers a little bit and placed his hand on the side, awkwardly positioning the camera and took the photo, sending it to Garrett.

Moments passed, he got a response.

**Hawke: actual angel, real life angel spotted. Oh my god oh my god oh M y god you are handsome as fucking hell.**

**Fenris: You make me blush**

**Hawke: Hope this makes u blush more** **J *attachment sent***

The picture was Garrett in his bed, leaning against the headboard with an almost sultry look on his face. He had his hand behind his head. His whole body being visible, from his boxers up.

**Fenris: You… did make me blush more.**

——————

“Garrett… Garrett- Fuck..” His pants were quick, two of his fingers moved in and out of him at a past face, wishing they were his boyfriend’s thick ones. Fenris could hear moans on the end of the phone, sounds of sheets rubbing together. He was thrusting into his sheets, wishing it was Fen.

Fenris whimpered as he listened to Garrett. “Hah… That’s- That’s right, Fen… Are you touching yourself? Pre..Pretending they were my fingers?” Fenris started to grind against his sheets. “Y-yes!”

“Go on… Make yourself cum, sweetheart. Fuck- I wish I could see you right now.. If I was there I’d take my sweet, sweet time… I’d tell you how handsome you are as I feel how wet you are. I bet you’re wet as fuck right now, right?”

Fenris whimpered in agreement.

“That’s my boy… “ The praise nearly brought Fenris to the edge, he shoved his face into the sheets as the pace of his fingers increase. “If I was there I’d kiss your thighs until you beg me to kiss “that” place, after putting you on the edge for a while I’ll finally place my lips there and eat you out until you’re a sobbing mess. Maybe I’ll do it for a little while, does that sound good?”

Hawke continued. “Does my tongue darting in and out of you sound good? And when you’re finally at edge, when you’re about to cum I’ll let go and I’ll go back to kissing your thighs, maybe go up to kiss you. You’ll be begging me to finish, and I’ll give into you probably.”

“Cum, Fenris. Cum for me, sweetheart. I got you, I always got you.”

That was it, that had pushed him to the edge. Fenris’s heat tightened around his fingers, making him cry out as he came for seconds and seconds. He eventually withdrew his fingers and whimpered at the loss of penetration. “Your fingers are probably soaked, Fen. You know I’d lick off your cum for you.”

“You… are an expert at this..” His pants were vivid and fast.

Garrett grinned. “Only for you, love. So tell me, was that better or worse then your dream?”

“A plus for the… the dirty talk.. but you aren’t here beside me, doing the… doing the things you said you’d do…”

“My birthday’s in a few weeks, what if I flew out there for the weekend? When both of us have no classes?” Fenris grinned. “I’d love that…”

“Alright, you try and get some sleep. And wash yourself, you don’t wanna be a cum sticky mess thing.” Fenris rolled his eyes. “I will do that, and… goodnight Hawke.”

“Night Fen, love you.”

Fenris smiled. “Love you too,”


End file.
